Ninja Cat (Special Cat)
This article is about the Cat Unit. For the enemy unit, see Flying Ninja Cat (Enemy). Ninja Cat is a Special Cat that can be purchased for 50 Cat Food in the Upgrade Menu after completing Philippines in Empire of Cats Chapter 1. True Form decreases deploy cost, but also reduces movement speed. As of version 6.0, his normal and evolved forms do two hits per attack. Cat Evolves into Ninja Frog Cat at level 10. Evolves into Flying Ninja Cat when obtained from the Ninja Awakens! Stages (may be dropped on the first stage but guaranteed on the second stage) and is level 20 or above. Pros: *Strong against Red Enemies. *Fast attack rate and animation. *Low Cost, especially in True Form. *Fast recharge rate. Cons: *Low stamina. *Low attack power. *Short range. *Single-target attacks. *True Form moves slower. *Multi-hit in Normal and Evolved forms. Strategy/Usage *Ninja Cat is extremely potent early on, enough to beat Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 of Empire of Cats by himself. *Ninja Cat is also very useful in treasure farming in Eoc, essentially being a faster and stronger Axe Cat. *He can be useful in stages with (mainly) Red enemies as a spammable meatshield, especially in the Growing Red stages and Red Alert (though that may be a bit of a stretch). *While Ninja Cat becomes useless due to Dark Cat and Crazed Axe Cat, he is part of one of the most useful Combos in the game: Cool Japan, which provides a Medium (15%) attack boost to all your units. Cat Combos Description Cost Requires 50 Cat Food to unlock. Available to unlock after completing Philippines in Chapter 1. Normal/Evolved Form: *Chapter 1: $200 *Chapter 2: $300 *Chapter 3: $400 True Form: *Chapter 1: $150 *Chapter 2: $225 *Chapter 3: $300 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Appearance *Normal Form: Looks like a regular Cat wearing a ninja costume. *Evolved Form: Sits on top of another Ninja Cat wearing a frog costume and now has visible hair. *True Form: Abandoned the frog. Gains a parachute bag. Throws shurikens to attack. Trivia *Ninja Cat is one of the only cats that becomes weaker in its True Form, as it has a slower movement speed (but gains decreased deploy cost). *Ninja Cat's position is higher form by form. *Ninja Frog Cat may be a reference to the Japanese book Tale Of The Gallant Jiraiya, where a man saves a giant toad from an even bigger snake. The toad then teaches him toad magic, with one of the spells letting the man spawn a toad to aid him in battle. *Flying Ninja Cat's method of flight is very similar in appearance to T.A.C Kirby, or may be a reference to Cape Mario. Gallery imageedit_19_2478245984.gif|Ninja Cat's attack animation imageedit_24_7941237680.gif|Ninja Frog Cat's attack animation freegifmaker.me_2bQ2n.gif|Flying Ninja Cat's attack animation Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/019.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%c7%a6%bc%d4 ---- Units Release Order '<< Tricycle Cat | Zombie Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Cats do multi-hits Category:Cats require Awakening for True Form